Why Not Play a Game?
by Jessi-chan9867
Summary: An (hopefully) extensive collection of fluffy/smutty Ameripan oneshots based on/inspired by kissing games found on Google. You've been warned. Game #1: (Human AU/Yaoi) Alfred invites his fellow friends over for some delicious apple pie. Unknown to everyone else, however, he had a taste for something a bit more...apple-icious. (Iswearsummariesjustaren'tmything.) *Title may change


**Kissing Game #1: It's Apple-icious**

Inspired by kissing games found on Google (and my oneshot, Strawberry Bubblegum [Ameripan; shameless advertising is shameless]). So, basically, I own practically nothing but whatever plot I've thought out for the games. Let's get smooching!

* * *

><p>The merciless sun shining through the leaves was enough to make Alfred's skin a shade more dark than it was an hour ago as he swiped some of the sweat on his forehead away with a grin. Excitedly, he went on to pick up the apples he'd just finished plucking out, more than happy to show his Grandma the beautiful harvest they've been blessed with this year. Oh, he could just taste the multitude of apple pies they'd be having today...<p>

He chuckled as his stomach expressed its impatience. Homemade pies were just never made quick enough!

"Alfred!"

Confused, the young American turned around to see his middle school friend (and irritable Brit), Arthur Kirkland, panting with his hands rested upon his knees. Honestly, the boy should really get his head out of the mystery novels he reads and go out to the gym. Alfred told him as much, which was responded with the ever-grateful "fuck you" and telltale finger that summed up his annoyance.

Alfred only laughed it off as he did with most of his buddy's grievances. "Dude, I was just joking! You wouldn't be you if you weren't such a nerd!"

Taking the cheesy "compliment" in stride, Arthur crossed his arms over his chest in the way that made him seem a whole generation older. Alfred really didn't take him seriously otherwise. "If you're done messing around, Mrs. Jones would appreciate it if the apples were brought into the kitchen swiftly."

Finally! "Yush! Get ready to taste the best apple pie you'll ever have, Artie!" Alfred exclaimed cheerily as he picked up his basket with such speed that the apples inside nearly tumbled off.

Arthur noticed this, of course, so instead of going off at the nickname (like he usually would), he yelled, "Be careful, you git! Those apples don't just - Oi! Alfred!"

Alfred ignored the Brit in favor of getting to his Grandma as fast as he could. After all, this could also mean that his guests have arrived!

* * *

><p>"WELCOME TO MY HOUSE!"<p>

Arthur sighed and pinched Alfred's arm. "Firstly and technically, this isn't _your_ house, and secondly, you're being too loud!"

Alfred smiled warily as he absentmindedly rubbed at his now sore (and totally not stinging. Nope, this didn't hurt at all!) spot. "You could be a bit less harsh..."

The Brit ignored his obnoxious American chap in favor of facing their guests. "Welcome to the Jones residence. We're glad you were all able to make it." With a glance at a certain Frenchman, Arthur couldn't help but mutter, "Although, I would be lying if I implied such formality at _some_ of us."

Since dear old Grandma Jones could only take so many teens at her estate at the time, she and her grandson compromised and decided Alfred was only allowed to bring in five of his countless friends. Alfred decided that those five would be the ones he thought would make a decent addition to the occasion; Arthur, Francis, Ivan, Yao, and last but most certainly not least, Kiku.

Francis was the first to respond with his own air of sarcasm. "You wound me! But hey, I guess we were both disappointed tonight; I was half expecting your eyebrows to be smaller for this lovely evening."

An eye twitch, followed by, "You bloody wan-!"

"Okay!" Alfred exclaimed. He didn't need fresh blood on the front porch to clean up. Not tonight, anyway. "Let's go in, yeah? Dinner's almost ready!"

All but two of the guys headed inside as Kiku made his way shyly up to Alfred. "Jones-san-"

Alfred made a point to grab the Japanese teen's shoulder with a bit of a flirtatious wink. "I've told you that even just 'Alfred' is fine, Keeks!"

Even after two years of stressing this fact, Kiku still wouldn't budge (much to the American's inner disappointment). "Jones-san, the game has just arrived in my mailbox this morning. When would you like to play?"

Jones didn't even register his friend's words as he eyed the unopened package as if it were some piece of meat. "Whoa...!" With the biggest, cheekiest grin Kiku had ever seen the American don, Alfred took the game and the former's hands into his own as he laughed. "Kiku, you're amazing! Gosh, I'm so excited that I could kiss you right now!"

_Don't blush. Keep it in, Kiku. Keep it in._ "あ-ありがとう. I'm pleased to see you're as excited about it as I am."

Alfred only smiled, mostly because the rosy pink dusting the other's cheeks was so adorable to see! In all his excitement, he made a move and grabbed Kiku's hand as he lead the latter inside, both of their hearts racing from the contact.

* * *

><p>Arthur looked completely furious as he eyed the apple in Francis's mouth. "I swear on Flying Mint Bunny and everything else magical that I will personally roast you to bits, Alfred Frederick Jones! And Francis - you better not get your filthy mouth anywhere near me, or I will call the authorities!"<p>

The Brit's scowl deepened upon hearing his so-called 'friend' laugh his entertained arse off. Honestly, why was he even friends with him in the first place? Good for nothing American!

Upon seeing Arthur's hesitation, Francis temporarily removed the unbitten fruit from his mouth and gave him a wink he deemed "comforting" but really only succeeded in riling up the British teen even more. "Come now, Arthur. I promise I won't bite~"

Alright, that's it. "... I'll be seeing if Mrs. Jones needs any help finishing off tonight's dinner. Should you come to your senses or end this perverted game, I'll be down in the kitchen if any of you ever need me." And with that, Arthur up and left, a desperate Frenchman chasing after him all the while (much to the former's dismay).

Once the door was slammed shut, Alfred winked over at Ivan's general direction. The large Russian gave a nod, ignoring Yao's questions of what the interaction meant as he grabbed the now startled Chinese teen and ushered him off towards a "place where we would not be bothered." Of course, before he went out, he gave Alfred a small, affirmative nod and threw him an apple he had secretly taken out from the kitchen, all of which went unnoticed by Yao as he struggled to get out of Ivan's grip.

It was now just him and Kiku, all alone in a room with an apple.

... Why did Kiku feel so hot all of a sudden?

"J-Jones-san," he muttered, his hands gripped together tightly on top of his lap. "I... Etto... What-umph!"

Upon feeling something cold on his lips, Kiku slowly looked down to see Alfred had somehow successfully gotten the apple stuck between his teeth. He wanted to take it off - and he almost could have if Alfred hadn't stopped his hands mid-air.

"Bite."

_Oh 神._ "J-Joephs-shan-"

Mustering up all the courage he had, Alfred leaned in and took a bite of the apple, leaving Kiku completely shocked and with a heart racing a mile a minute. He even had enough confidence to wink as he sat by all-too-happily. "Like that"

Never before had Kiku wanted something so badly than that exact moment. But thinking thoughts like that was immensely inappropriate; not to mention completely rude! But oh... Even he couldn't deny that the American looked pretty damn edible at the moment...

With a shake of his head, Kiku struggled to keep perverse thoughts away from his head. This wasn't like him.

Alfred, however, let his hormones run as rampant as they possibly wanted, 'cause goddamn, Kiku looked really good right now.

Dinner would just have to wait.

* * *

><p>"What took you so long?" Arthur inquired upon seeing Alfred and Kiku walk down the stairs. There was a bit of a secretive air around the two, and judging by Kiku's scarlet red cheeks, it must've been something suspicious. "Alfred-"<p>

"Hey, look, apple pie!" was the only answer he got as the American ran over towards the table while towing Kiku along with him.

Why did Arthur have the sinking feeling that they...

Oh god.

They couldn't have. Neither of them were that creative.

Unless...

"_FRANCIS!_"

* * *

><p><em>A.N. Second Ameripan fanfic! Gosh, I swear I'll get to all my other stories, but these two are just too cute for me to NOT write about them! Anyway, yes my friends, this is a oneshot collection. All the kissing games I find will be Ameripan, since there seems to be so little of it. Why not throw in my own two cents, hmm? Admittedly, probably not the most creative thing I could come up with, but meh. Also, I'll leave the apple scene up to your imagination, since that was not only totally my original plan, I suck when it comes to smut, so there ya go! Try to keep your thoughts T-Rated though, okay? In any case, this is just to give you a taste of what's to come. Next kissing game will be a lot better (trust me on this one)! Ah, and every oneshot will be at its own AU. Some may be human, high school, college, or there may even be no AU at all. This is basically kind of a random fic, so, yeah. I warned you._

_So... Any kissing games YOU think will make adorable Ameripan fluff or heavy smut (but hopefully no smut, because as you've seen above, I can't write those [yet])? Well by all means, request away! I'm always happy to receive recommendations!_

_Review~_

* * *

><p><span>Translations:<span>

_[日本語 ]  
><em>あ<em>__りがとう: Arigatou/Thank you (Informal)  
><em><em>神<em>____: Kami/God__

_*Corrections are always welcome, since my Japanese sucks._


End file.
